


It's Not That Hard To Confess

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Blam [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Cuddles, Couch Cuddles, Falling asleep in each other’s arms, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Blaine Anderson, Rachel and Kurt being supportive, Watching marvel movies together, oblivious idiots in love, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Blaine and Sam were watching some Marvel movies in their apartment. No one else was home, Rachel and Kurt were out for some NYADA Valentine's Day thing. They tried convincing Blaine to go with them, but he said he didn’t want Sam by himself in the house. Ever since Sam and Santana almost burnt the house down while Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine were out, they couldn’t trust Sam by himself.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Sam Evans, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel
Series: Blam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's Not That Hard To Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I have been procrastinating on this one for a while

They were snuggled under some blankets. It was getting late, so Blaine started getting more and more sleepy. It got to the point where he was snuggling into Sam’s arms. Sam figured that moving his arm around him would make it so his arm wouldn’t fall asleep and that Blaine would be more comfortable there. Blaine ended up turning to face Sam’s chest and nuzzled against it. He put his arm around Sam’s stomach. He was radiating heat, like a lot. “B, do you want me to move so you can stretch out?” Sam said in a soft tone, not wanting to wake Blaine up too much. He moved his head down so it would rest in Sam’s lap. This ended up in Sam’s arms resting behind Blaine. “No, I’m comfy here..” He said in his higher voice, which usually came out when he was drunk or extremely tired. Right before falling back asleep, Blaine pulled Sam's arms around him. "..Hey Blaine?" He said, half expecting an answer, but remembering that he was asleep. This position felt right for him, as if he was protecting Blaine from something. Not long after that, Sam ended up falling asleep.

Blaine woke up to the sounds of Kurt and Rachel doing what is basically yelling. It seemed that Sam also woke up, because he lifted his head up from the side of the couch. "Oh my Lord, what happened?" Kurt basically shrieked. Blaine was still in a state of being half-asleep, but not really. "Wait, what do you mean?" Rachel pushed Kurt away and ran over to the two. “Did you guys finally get together?!” Blaine covered his face with his hands, trying to cover his blushing. He wasn’t able to see that Sam was also getting extremely flustered. Blaine was the first one to reply. “No, we just fell asleep while watching a movie. That’s all.” Rachel had a grin of “Uh huh, sure” on her face. “You two seemed awfully cozy though.” It was Sam’s turn to speak. “B was just tired and he needed snuggles, okay?”

The next few days, Rachel and Kurt would find more excuses to leave Blam alone in the apartment. Every night, they would end up changing franchises. This night however, they decided to change it up and watch a romcom. These two loved commenting on the movies while they watched them. "Why can't they just both tell each other about how they feel? It's so obvious!" "Yeah, but she thinks that he's dating someone else and she doesn't want to take that chance!" "So? If you like someone, you should just go for it! Whether or not he likes her back shouldn't matter, she should at least get it out there!" "Easy for you to say, you've dated how many girls at this point? I've literally only ever had the nerve to confess to two of my crushes." "Well, that's different!" "How?" "You've only ever had two crushes! I've had many where I didn't confess." "Excuse you, I have had more than two crushes." "Well, I've never heard about him, are you just trying to make a better argument to your side?" "C'mon Sam, why would I do that?" "You did it once with another argument." "Really? What was the argument about?" "..." "Exactly. So, you will admit that it's hard to confess your feelings?" At that moment, Sam kissed him. He ended up pulling away, with a grin on his face. "See? Not that hard to confess." “Sammy, did you just kiss me?” “Wait, do you not-” Blaine kissed him this time. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
